


Chocobabe's First Christmas

by donovanpsn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Presents, Gen, almost introspection, and how excited he is for this christmas, because the chocobabe deserves friends to spend the holiday with, it's more of an observation of how prom feels about the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donovanpsn/pseuds/donovanpsn
Summary: Christmas has always been a difficult time of the year for Prompto. This year, though... This year is different.





	Chocobabe's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ore_wa_kouhai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ore_wa_kouhai/gifts).



> Merry Christmas @ore_wa_kouhai!! I honestly haven't written anything outside of research papers and essays for months now so I'm honestly more rusty than I'd prefer, but I hope you still like it! It ended up being more introspective/observational than I had originally intended, but I tried to make it about how happy Prom is now that he has a real family to spend his Christmases with from now on :'^) I just love him so much, man

     Christmas is always a difficult time of the year for Prompto. He’s never really experienced the joyful, bright, and exciting aspect of the holiday. He spent most of his childhood alone because of his parents’ demanding work schedule, and most Christmases amounted to a couple of nice gifts from his parents left at his doorstep by the delivery man. He’s definitely always been grateful for them, but there was no real thought or excitement behind any of it. His parents are always away for the holidays, since it’s an especially lucrative and important season for their work, and they always get him whatever he asks for, like the nice camera he had received two years ago, or the new gaming system that had arrived a few weeks ago for Christmas this year. It’s always nice, but honestly, if Prompto hadn’t told them what he wanted every year, they probably would have resorted to a simple cop-out like extra money in his bank account or a gift card to whatever store is most popular that year. Still nice, yeah, but it only further proves that his parents are away so often that they barely know anything about their own son. Honestly, sometimes he feels like he was adopted as a charity case or something, and his Christmas presents are just annual donations.

     This year is different, though. This year, he finally worked up the courage to follow through with the silent promise he had made to Luna all those years ago; he finally brought himself to befriend the Prince of Lucis himself! He worked hard to become the best version of himself possible, and was finally able to expand his circle of friends further than the stray cats and dogs that stop outside his window every few nights to beg for leftover food. Along with Noct came Iggy and Gladio, who he still kind of believes only put up with him because Noct wants to keep him around. Regardless, he’s never been so excited for the holidays in his life!

     He had been saving his money for months – cutting costs wherever possible and putting aside whatever extra money he received from his parents every month – so that he could actually participate in the exciting capitalistic aspect of the season.  He had finally finished his holiday shopping a couple of days ago, and the small pile of neatly wrapped presents stacked by his front door filled him with pride. He had chosen each and every gift specifically for their intended, and while they aren’t extravagant or expensive, he’s positive he made good choices. Just thinking about handing out his gifts brought a smile to his face. He could barely contain his excitement as he wrapped himself up in thick layers to keep him warm for his trek to Noct’s apartment for their little, private Christmas party. Iggy hadn’t managed to secure him security clearance into the Citadel in time for the fancy Christmas party King Regis had hosted a few nights ago (and honestly, he wasn’t that interested in eating with a bunch of stuffy nobles, anyways), but he’s had access to Noct’s place for months, now. It’s big enough to hold their little group, one of the pre-approved places for Noct to spend an extended amount of time in, and a fair distance away from everyone invited, so it was a no-brainer decision to have their Christmas get-together there.

     Prompto tugs on his gloves with his teeth as he stuffs his phone and wallet into his pockets, eager to get going so he could stick his gifts under the tree with whatever else the boys bring along with them. He gathers up his little pile of gifts once he’s finally ready to go and carefully slides them into a big fabric bag he had set aside specifically for this. None of the gifts are particularly large, so he could fit them all in one bag pretty easily without crinkling the paper or wrinkling the bows – he would rather die than give Iggy a gift that looks less than perfect. He leaves his home with a skip in his step  and a smile on his face and sets out towards Noct’s house.

 

**FFXV**  

 

     He greets the guard at the door with a dazzling grin, politely declining his offer to help with the gifts because no, he’s far too excited about actually putting gifts he had personally chosen under a real Christmas tree to push this little task onto someone else! “Noct!” he calls once he’s let in, wonder bubbling up in his chest at the sight that greets him upon entrance. Multicolored lights are strung up all over the place by hooks he hadn’t even noticed before, the smell of cocoa and cinnamon is heavy in the air, and, to complete the scene, a huge Christmas tree – crudely, messily, and endearingly decorated in a way that just screamed Noctis – was set up in the center of Noct’s spacious living room, already lined with gifts! He ran over to the couch and all but launched himself at his best friend, his bag of gifts temporarily forgotten by the door as he showered Noct with affection. “Merry almost-Christmas!” he said, kicking around until he was deadweight in Noct’s lap with his arms locked tight around the prince’s neck.

     “Merry Christmas Eve.” Gladio corrected, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he reached over and ruffled Prompto’s immaculately styled hair. He ignored the loud squawk of protest he received, choosing to return his attention to the movie Iris had chosen for the evening. He isn’t entirely sure about what’s happening, as his attention keeps drifting to the pile of gifts under the tree, but he’s following along enough to know that it’s supposed to be some kind of holiday special for the remake of that old 90’s show about a witch in high school.  

     Prompto eventually wrestled himself out of Noct’s lap and rushed across the room to greet Iggy and Iris – thank God he had the foresight to buy her a gift too, even though Gladio hadn’t decided whether or not he was bringing her along – with a hug and nuzzle each. He pretended he didn’t hear the indignation in Iggy’s voice as he pushed Prompto away from his face. Nothing could dampen his mood, tonight. Especially not when he could see the fondness in Iggy’s eyes despite his ever-sophisticated tone, or the barely concealed excitement radiating off of Iris as she eyed the huge box with her name on it, which probably held the giant stuffed Snorlax he had seen on Gladio’s phone a few weeks ago. Christmas is usually an especially difficult time of the year for Prompto, but he’d be damned if he lets it stay that way. If every year could be like this, he’d never ask for anything again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, I haven't written something like this in a while so I had a bit of a block, but I wanted to create something that could be enjoyed this holiday season, and what better way than writing something for a fic event, right? 
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone! <3


End file.
